1. Field Of This Invention
This invention relates to a system for removing gas from a circulating liquid.
2. Prior Art
Numerous deaerating apparatus and systems are known for removing air from circulating water systems. For example, see the deaerating apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,754 which uses a centrifugal gas and liquid separator to create a vortex in the liquid rotating in such separator. The separated air is removed from the deaerator via a vertical tube in the top of the deaerator. Such type of deaerating apparatus is known as the vortex-type of deaerating apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,188 shows a heating water-circulating system which has a loop formed of a boiler, a pump and a radiator, in that order in the water flow sequence. Vortex-type separating device 15 is located in the line between the outlet of the boiler and the inlet (suction side) of the pump. Air elimination of such separation is achieved by top line 16 and compression tank 17. U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,568 shows a heating water-circulating system which is similar in arrangement except that the pump is located after the boiler.